narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Souhei Uchiha
Souhei Uchiha (Japanese: 'うちは 'スヘイ, Rōmaji: ''Uchiha ''Sōhei) is the son of Itachi Uchiha and Yuuma Yatsumi. Contents https://narutooriginals.fandom.com/wiki/Empty_OC_Article_Template# hide#Background #Personality #Appearance #Abilities ##Kekkei Genkai ##Status #Part I #Part II #Trivia #Reference Background Souhei was raised by his mother Yuuma in a small village in the Land of Earth. His father, Itachi, would come in and out of his life, only visiting occasionally and sending letters somewhat regularly. He had a peaceful life for a long time. He went to school and had friends, and had a dream to become a doctor. Souhei's mother did not know who Itachi was; he used a false name and kept his real identity hidden from her. When she found out who he was and what he had done, she tried to take Souhei and run, but Itachi found her. She escaped with him long enough to make him form a contract with a large golden eagle named Jikan, which she summons to help him escape. When Souhei returned to his home, he found blood everywhere and his mother nowhere to be found. He concluded that his father must have killed her and disposed of her body, and vows to avenge his mother. The trauma of losing his mother activated his Sharingan, but he didn't know how to use it yet. Jikan cared for Souhei while he tried to survive. Souhei was taken in by an ex-shinobi, who helped train him in basic jutsu. He also began to develop his Sharingan at this time. Personality Souhei is a very dedicated young man. He is quiet and reserved, but compassionate as well. He believes that true strength comes from loving others more than you love yourself, a lesson his mother taught him. He can be irritable at times, and has lots of anger associated with the trauma of losing his mother and betrayal of his father. He does his best to keep his anger at bay, but occasionally succumbs to his lonliness and pain and lashes out at those around him, most often Jikan. His nindo is very important to him. He believes that the true strength of a shinobi is measured in how much love they have in their heart, and their willingness to forfeit hatred in place of forgiveness and kindness. He learned these values from his mother, and strives to embody them in himself. Appearance SouheiKid.png|Souhei as a child Souhei Genin01.png|Souhei at 11 years old Souhei wears a dark grey high collared shirt with several buttons and loose fitting pants, and standard ninja shoes. He uses a tanto that is sheathed on his back, and has spikey black hair that sticks up in the back of his head (danger spike). He has the same eyes as Itachi's; dark and sleek, and is often scowling. Abilities Souhei is capable in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but isn't great at genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Souhei has the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. He isn't very proficient with it at first, but learns how to use it once he joins the Leaf Village, where Kakashi teaches him. Part I After his mother’s death, Souhei wandered homeless, taken care of by a giant golden eagle named Toki. Souhei became sickly during this time, without a home or reliable shelter. He was taken in by an ex shinobi named Kayaba, who was really a missing nin from Sunagakure. He trained Souhei in ninja arts for several months, and gained his trust. Jikan was wary of him, but he was able to manipulate Souhei because he was so young. While running an errand, Souhei met a little girl named Kiyoko. She was lost and couldn’t find her mother, so he stayed with her until her mother found her. Kinami offered to take him back to his home, but Kayaba appeared on the road and Souhei became scared, afraid that Kayaba would punish him for taking too long. He ran to Kayaba, who stared Kinami down for a moment before turning away. Months later, after Kinami’s death and it was revealed that Kakashi was Kiyoko’s father, Kayaba received this information and remembered their brief meeting. Kayaba had once had a run in with Kakashi Hatake, which ended in Kayaba losing an arm and his friend. He was angry and wanted revenge, so he told Souhei he had an important task to carry out. He was to bring Kiyoko to him. Kayaba sent Souhei to Konohagakure to convince Kiyoko to go with him. Souhei thought he snuck past the chunin guarding the gate and made it into the village, but in reality he was allowed to pass by order of Kakashi Hatake. He was curious as to who the boy was and why he was in Konoha, so he allowed Souhei to pass by. In the middle of the night, Souhei located the Hatake residence and snuck into Kiyoko’s bedroom to find her asleep with Pakkun. Once in her bedroom, he hesitated waking her up. Instead, he got distracted by the sleeping Pakkun’s toe beans, and paused to squish them, smiling to himself. He spotted the photograph of her and her mother on her nightstand, and became overwhelmed with emotion thinking about his own mother. He snatched the photo and left through the window, abandoning his plan. Instead, he went to the old Uchiha district and wandered the streets for a while until he came upon a large, important looking old house. He went inside and went from room to room, taking everything in. He came across a child’s bedroom with toys still on the floor, and crayons in a drawer, and decided to sit and draw for a while. From his pack he pulled out his mother’s maroon kimono and wrapped himself up in it, settling in to color. He set up the photo of Kiyoko and Kinami, and drew him and his own mother. Outside, Kakashi and several jounin and ANBU surrounded the house. Kakashi had also summoned Iruka, who Kakashi thought could help talk to the kid. Iruka took off his flak jacket and left his shuriken pouch, saying that he thought it would be easier if he were less of a threat. Iruka entered the house and went from room to room, trying to find the boy. He found him in a bedroom, sleeping on the floor, surrounded by crayons and other toys. He approached slowly, calling out softly until Souhei woke up. He was so exhausted that he could barely lift his head, and Iruka crouched on the ground to talk to him. He introduced himself and told Souhei he was a teacher, and asked for his name. Iruka talked to him for a little while, gaining his trust, and then asked if he was hungry. Souhei nodded, and Iruka helped him up, but he was so exhausted that he could barely stand, so Iruka picked him up and carried him out. Souhei fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. They took him to the Hokage’s office while deciding what to do with him. Iruka tried to put him down on a bench to sleep, but he wouldn’t let go, so he kept holding him. Upon Iruka’s quiet insistence, it was decided that Souhei would stay with Iruka overnight, with ANBU guards, until he could be questioned in the morning. Iruka brought Souhei home, and set him down on the kitchen counter while he made him some instant ramen. When Souhei finished eating, Iruka gave him a t-shirt and put him to bed in his room. In the morning, Iruka and Kakashi took him to be questioned by Lady Tsunade. She found out his true identity as an Uchiha and the son of Itachi Uchiha, and allowed Iruka to take guardianship over him, since he was the only one the boy trusted. Over time, Souhei and Iruka grew a close bond. Souhei loved Iruka like a father, and looked up to him very much. Timeskip Kayaba began working for Orochimaru during this time, and told him about Souhei. Orochimaru wanted to gain access to Souhei, so he sent Kayaba and another shinobi named Ishi to collect him. Kayaba confronted Souhei while he was training with his friends, Kiyoko and Osamu, and was able to convince him to go with him, using his old manipulative ways. Souhei, being a naive child, believed everything he said and went with him. Kiyoko and Osamu tried to stop him, but Kayaba easily brushed them off. They went straight to the village and told Kakashi, who sent Kiyoko to the Hokage's office to inform her what happened while he went after Souhei. Tsunade sent Naruto and Sakura after them. Iruka learned that Souhei was gone and went as well, hoping he could convince Souhei to not listen to Kayaba. When Kakashi, Naruto, Iruka and Sakura caught up with Kayaba, Ishi, and Souhei, they engaged in combat. Ishi restrained Iruka and Sakura, knocking Sakura unconscious. Kayaba and Kakashi engaged in battle, and Naruto fought Ishi. Kayaba and Ishi were able to escape the battle as Iruka called out to Souhei, trying to get him to listen to him. Kayaba told Souhei to ignore him, and used a teleportation jutsu to teleport the three away. They were teleported to the Land of Waves, where Kayaba led him to a small compound. Inside, Sasuke Uchiha was waiting, who did not know who Souhei was. All he was told was that the boy would be very useful to Orochimaru and had to be protected at all costs. Afterward, Iruka and Sakura were brought to the hospital, and Kakashi and Naruto spoke to the Hokage. Tsunade expressed concerns that Souhei may end up like Sasuke, which made Naruto angry. He insisted that he could bring Souhei back and wouldn't let the same thing that happened to Sasuke happen to Souhei. When Iruka was released from the hospital, he went to Lady Tsunade and insisted that he wanted to go after Souhei. She denied his request, saying that he was still not at full health and that he was needed at the academy. That night, Iruka attempted to go after Souhei in secret, but was intercepted by Kakashi, Asuma, and Shikamaru. The three shinobi told him they weren't there to stop him, but to accompany him by order of Lady Tsunade. She had a feeling he was going to go regardless of what she said, so arranged for the three to go with him. The four departed for their mission, Shikamaru informing them of where Kayaba was suspected to be. They traveled to the Land of Waves, where it was suspected that Orochimaru had a small, secluded hideout. True to the intel, they arrived and found the hideout, staking it out for the night to figure out the best way in. Shikamaru devised a plan infiltrate the base, which involved Kakashi going in to flush them out, and Asuma, Shikamaru and Iruka waiting outside to ambush them. Kakashi broke in and planted an explosive tag, only to be confronted by Sasuke, Kayaba and Ishi before it was detonated. Kakashi realized he was very outnumbered and made a quick escape, but was pursued. The other three shinobi waiting outside had no indication anything had gone wrong until Kakashi came out of the compound, pursued by Kayaba and Ishi. Asuma came to back him up, and Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession Jutsu to restrain Kayaba and Ishi. Sasuke emerged more slowly, and engaged in combat with Kakashi. Asuma and Iruka interrogated Kayaba, demanding to know where Souhei was, only for Kayaba to call out for Souhei. He emerged from the compound, and Iruka tried to approach, but Souhei drew his tanto on him. Sasuke attacked Shikamaru to spite Kakashi, causing Shikamaru to release his jutsu. Ishi attacked Asuma, locking him in a fight. Kayaba smugly told Iruka that Souhei was his to control, and that Souhei no longer held feelings or loyalty toward Iruka. Iruka pleaded with Souhei, but Kayaba spoke for him. Iruka attacked Kayaba out of anger, and the fought until Kayaba overpowered Iruka. As Asuma defeated Ishi, he looked over to see Kayaba use a fire jutsu on Iruka, boring through his torso and creating a plate sized hole in his chest. Kayaba spoke to Souhei, telling him that any allegiance he had to the Leaf Village dies with Iruka. Souhei, knowing what kind of person Kayaba was, and terrified for his life, agreed. Sasuke abandoned his fight with Kakashi and Shikamaru to rejoin Kayaba, finding further combat to be useless. Asuma attempted to attack Kayaba, but was called back by Kakashi to tend to Iruka. Kayaba took Souhei and Sasuke, abandoning Ishi, and teleported away. As he lay dying, Iruka called to Souhei, but was ignored. He was taken to a different compound, where Sasuke left them to go back to Orochimaru. Kayaba told him he was to obey every command, no matter what, and in turn Kayaba would train him. Souhei agreed, and was left in a bedroom by himself. As he laid down to sleep, he thought of Iruka, and how he was probably dead because of him, and cried himself to sleep. Kakashi used basic medical ninjutsu on Iruka's wounds to buy time until they could get him to Lady Tsunade Iruka was rushed back to the village, barely alive, and was treated by the Hokage. His wounds were very extensive, Kakashi comparing them to damage done by his Chidori. Part II Trivia Reference Souhei Uchiha belongs to tiny-little-shinobi Category:DRAFT